


On My Own

by nightfangsflames



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Companions, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Slow Build, Werewolves, Work In Progress, lesbian relationship (nobody dies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangsflames/pseuds/nightfangsflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When fate chooses the Siren to be the hero of Skyrim, it didn't come as a surprise. Amarynn and her group of closest friends find themselves in Skyrim, here to protect the world from Alduin the World-eater. While she was used to being a 'hero', it did come as a surprise when she finds out that another was here as Dragonborn before her. This story details the whacky misadventures Amarynn and her friends encounter throughout their journey throughout Skyrim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope nothing comes off confusing because of my OC's. The lovely OC's in this story are based off of book character's in a novel I am working on, I promise it will make more sense throughout the story. Thanks for reading <3

                She woke up in a moving cart with no recollection as to how she got there. There was a chill in the air that nipped her fingers, drawing her attention down to the binds that held her wrists together. She tugged at her wrists, testing the binds that had her too confined for her liking. She peeked out from under her hood, the one piece of comfort she was allowed. Three men in the cart beside her, none of which she recognized; and one woman, Arwen. Good, someone she knew. Arwen brushed her hand along Amarynn’s knee, an attempt to comfort the growing nerves in her gut.

                The men were locked in conversation about the local politics, things Amarynn wouldn’t understand. She was too busy watching the surroundings. Their cart was being followed by a young soldier, another cart was being dragged ahead of them, all manned by soldiers. When had they even been arrested? The carts were being pulled into a small village she hadn’t ever seen before. _What is even happening?_ Her heart fluttered and panicked the further into the village they went. She controlled her outer demeanor, none would know how anxious she was. The carts came to a stop, but everything else began moving. Other prisoners began piling off the carts, everyone else seemed to know what was going on. Prisoners formed single file lines, waiting for their names to be called, but Amarynn hardly listened. Her eyes were glued to the chopping block that lingered nearby.

                A cold sweat settled on her as the lines dwindled away. She nearly choked on a breath when a man tried to run for it, only to be shot down. The only prisoners left was herself and Arwen, they stood closely together, both unsure as to what was about to happen. The soldier asked who they were, but Amarynn stared at him like he spoke another language. She glanced to Arwen, defaulting to Arwen’s better judgement. Arwen hesitated, glancing between the soldiers and Amarynn, before finally deciding on an answer.

                “I am Arwen, and this is Amarynn. We are… Not from here,” she looked defiantly at the soldier’s who inspected the strange women carefully.  The soldier frowned, not exactly satisfied with the mysterious lack of answers he had gotten. He looked at the captain and began whispering urgently to her, something about them not being on their list. Despite his persuading, the captain didn’t share the same respect.

                “Forget the list, they go to the block.” The older woman sneered at both girls, ignoring the clear discomfort coming from the soldier.

                “By your orders captain,” he frowned softly at the girls, taking a deep breath, “Follow the captain, prisoners.”

                They followed shortly after, Amarynn tried to catch Arwen’s hand.

                “What do we do? Surely we aren’t here to die, that wouldn’t make any sense,” Amarynn whispered to Arwen. Arwen pursed her lips, Amarynn was right, surely, but the whole village was filled with armed soldiers. It didn’t seem they had much choice but to wait and let fate decide.

                Things remained tense as a man who looked like he was in charge began berating a taller well dressed man in furs, a man who didn’t look like he belonged here. The girls paid close attention to the old man’s rambling, he was revealing vital information as to what was going on.

                “Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn’t use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne,” the man accused. The gagged man grunted, and bucked away from a soldier holding him back, getting in the face of the older soldier. He was quickly restrained.

                “You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!”

                A strange, almost recognizable sound came from the sky, causing everyone to look up.

                “What was that?” A soldier asked nervously. The older soldier quickly recomposed himself, “It’s nothing, carry on.” The captain seemed to jump in excitement, telling the Priestess to give them their last rites. While she spoke, Amarynn scooted closer to Arwen.

                “So we’re in Skyrim. We were in Cyrodiil last. How long do you think it’s been?” She whispered to Arwen, who frowned in reply. She was watching the priestess of Arkay, going over the last rites. They could feel the tension in the air like a wet blanket. Prisoners anxiously shifted weight on each foot until one finally had enough of listening to the priestess’ rambling.

                “For the love of Talos, shut up and let’s get this over with,” One brave prisoner said, marching up to the chopping block. The priestess looked absolutely repulsed, while the prisoner earned a few nervous chuckles from his fellow prisoners. The captain pushed the man to his knees and placed him along the chopping block. Amarynn’s stomach began to knot and became unsettled; she had never witnessed an execution before and she didn’t want today to be the first. To her displeasure, the man further antagonized the guards.

                “Come on, I haven’t got all morning!” The executioner started to raise the terrifying axe, “My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials, can you say the same?”

                Amarynn turned away before the axe reached his neck, but that didn’t stop the sound of the executioner’s axe slicing through bone. She struggled to not throw up whatever contents could be in her stomach, she almost didn’t hear the captain’s orders.

                “Next, the hooded girl!”

                Amarynn felt unable to move, all eyes seemed to fall on her. The familiar sound from earlier had echoed through the sky, but this time it fell on deaf ears. After a few moments of hesitation, a soldier gripped her arm and yanked, dragging her towards the block. She struggled and called to Arwen, who was being restrained, rendering her helpless. Once up to the block, the captain dug her fingers into Amarynn’s shoulder and yanked off her hood. A waterfall of long silver hair cascaded out, earning a couple surprised gasps and a wolf whistle from the crowd that formed to watch. Amarynn scowled, she knew what they were thinking. She didn’t even look human, she looked like a ghost. With shining silver hair and silver eyes to match, it was enough to startle some people. It didn’t bother the captain though, who pushed Amarynn to her knees. Amarynn watched as Arwen struggled against the guards in vain, shutting her eyes tight before everything stopped.

                A loud sound filled the sky, a strong energy burst through the sky, causing the ground to quake beneath her. Amarynn was waiting for an axe that never came. Amarynn shook as she turned her head slowly to meet a pair of large red eyes, glowering at her from above the tower.

                Something in the creature’s glowing eyes shook Amarynn to the core. His booming voice ripped apart the sky and all hell broke loose. The sound was so loud her eardrums should have blown, but it awoke an anger inside her she had never seen.

                There was a few moments that time seemed to completely stop, and begin again at twice the speed. Civilians were screaming, running for cover; soldiers turned their attention to the giant new threat, prisoners were long forgotten. But Amarynn laid there as all hell rained down, locked in the gaze of an actual dragon.

                It wasn’t until someone reached out and grabbed at her that their stare broke, the blonde man from the cart was tugging at her arm.

                “Come _on_ girl, the Gods aren’t going to give us a second chance!”

                Amarynn stumbled to her feet, trying to push out the words to ask where Arwen went. The man paid no mind to her and ran for the watchtower, Amarynn followed behind the man as fast as her stumbling feet could carry her. She fell up the stairs of the watchtower and rolled in before they slammed the door on her.

                “Amarynn!” A familiar voice called, Arwen appeared next to her. Amarynn spared a thankful smile, still trying to process what was going on. She studied the men in the room, once prisoners, now free men as long as the dragon didn’t get to them first.

                The blonde man approached Ulfric Stormclock,   the man who had been accused of murdering the king.

                “Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?” the blonde man asked, though he looked like he really didn’t want to know the answer. All of the prisoners naturally looked to Ulfric for answers. She had to give it to him, the man had a charismatic feel to him.

                “Legends don’t burn down villages,” Ulfric spoke surely, trying to put on a front for everyone. The tower began to shake, causing everyone to duck, “We need to move, _now!”_

                “Up through the tower! Let’s go!” The blonde man tried to direct everyone up the stairs. Arwen pulled Amarynn to her feet and directed her to the stairs, then turned her attention to an injured prisoner who was poorly limping towards the stairs. Considering she had no serious injury, Amarynn moved quickly towards the top of the stairs. She stopped to examine the wreckage that prevented their escape to the top when the wall beside her blew in. She was met by the same set of glowing red eyes. Amarynn tried to backtrack the stairs as the dragon peered in. Amarynn almost slipped down as the dragon took a deep breath in, only to be stopped by one strong hand.

                As the flames from the dragon waved too close for comfort, Amarynn looked up to what she expected to be Arwen. Ulfric Stormcloak held her close to avoid the fire; once the dragon moved on to another target, she pulled away, making the briefest eye contact with him. She spared him a polite nod and a small smile before Arwen recaptured her attention.

                “This way Am’s,” Arwen called to her. Amarynn stepped back up the stairs and looked at the new ‘window’. The town was burning, it would take _months_ to rebuild. There was an inn next to the watchtower, also with some ‘redecorating’ done on it. Arwen motioned for Amarynn to jump, Amarynn stared back dumbfounded.

                “You want _me_ to jump _that_?” Amarynn asked. Arwen chuckled and patted  Amarynn on the back.

                “Hope you can fly,” Arwen teased, giving her a supportive nudge. Amarynn peaked over the ledge, that drop was bigger than she hoped. She sighed, knowing there was no backing out of this. Taking a few steps back, Amarynn took a running start, barely making it to the burning building. She landed on her shoulder, likely earning herself a bruise that’d form later in the evening if she lasted that long. She pushed herself up and looked back for Arwen, who seemed to disappear in the smoke. The house shook beneath her feet as the dragon flew by, smoke began to fill the home. She needed to move now.

                She looked for a way down, coming across a large hole in the floor. Not wanting to take a chance of the house falling apart, she jumped down, pain shot up her legs as she landed. She fought through the pain and pushed herself back up as best she could, stumbling out of the building. She ran right into the soldier who had sent her to her death, a spike of fear ran through her at the thought of being recaptured. But the man didn’t even look at her, his eyes wildly darting across the sky as he tried to coach a little boy and his injured father to move to cover. For a split second, Amarynn decided to run, trying to get past the men in her way. That all came barreling to a stop when the large black dragon decided to cut in.

                The boy ran for cover and Amarynn froze, deciding whether or not to risk death to save the man or duck into cover. Her decision wasn’t quick enough, the soldier yanked the hem of her shirt and pulled her to cover before the dragons flames engulfed her too.

                The little boy quaked as he stayed in cover with a much older man hovering him, attempting to  comfort him. It made her feel vulnerable, not having Arwen with her to comfort her too. The soldier brought her out of her thoughts, giving her shoulders a shake.

                “Still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way,” he directed her, quickly turning back to the civilians, “Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense!”

                Gunnar started towards cover, sparing one glance back at them, “Gods guide you Hadvar!” Hadvar nodded in acknowledgement, motioning for Amarynn to follow. They passed the burning corpse of the man who used to be the boy’s father, the smell of burning flesh seemed to stick to her nose. She followed him down some broken stairs hidden behind what used to be homes; Hadvar pushed her against the wall quickly.

                “Stay close to the wall!” He told her, as a large black wing landed along the crumbling wall. She could reach out and touch those smooth black scales, had she been able to breathe. Flames licked over their heads and into an unfortunate soldier who came around the corner at a bad time. The dragon waited there, not noticing the two souls underneath it. Amarynn felt nerves spike in her chest as the dragon’s breaths seemed to be the only sound she could hear. It felt like ages before it lifted back off into the smoke that almost blacked out the sky.

                It took a few moments before either of them could even move, still afraid of catching the dragon’s attention. Hadvar gently touched her arm, a gentle persuasion to keep going. They stayed low and snuck through the houses, if they could be considered that anymore. They found the General barking out orders to the few remaining soldiers and towns guard. He spotted them and quickly made his way to them. Amarynn tried to run, she didn’t want to be a prisoner again. To her satisfaction, the man didn’t even seem to see her.

                “Hadvar, into the keep soldier!  We’re leaving!”

                Amarynn watched the dragon casually flying around, arrows and magic were deflected off his body like it was nothing. She had to do _something_.

                “Run, you idiot!” General Tullius pushed her. She nodded quickly and ran after Hadvar who was escaping to the keep. Her eyes darted around, spotting a dagger left from the remains of a soldier. Adjusting it to her binds, she slowly cut the binds away. Amarynn heard Hadvar arguing with someone, the blonde man she recognized from the prisoners. But she was too focused in now.  _Aha_ , her hands were now free. She rolled her wrists to stretch them after having them stuck for so long. She continued to scan her surroundings until she spotted a beautiful thing: a bow and set of arrows, lost in the chaos.

                “Ralof, you damned traitor! Out of my way!”

                “We’re escaping Hadvar, you’re not stopping us this time!”

                Amarynn took the bow and tossed the arrows over her soldier. She ran to a pair of broken pillars, hoisting herself up the broken stone to get a better vantage point. Her arms shook as she knocked an arrow against the bow, her heart was pounding so hard it hurt. A soft wind blew against her, the cool air felt wonderful as it whipped itself through her long hair.

                “Where’s Amarynn?!” Arwen desperately asked Hadvar, anxiously searching amongst the destruction. Arwen’s eyes caught on the shimmering glow of silver, Amarynn positioned for battle on a stone wall. She would’ve looked admirable, if it wasn’t such a dangerous position. _‘That maniac’_ Arwen thought, _‘what is she thinking?!’._ The men followed Arwen’s gaze to the young silver woman with fire in her eyes.

                Amarynn positioned her shot and took it, releasing a single arrow as the dragon swooped down towards her. The arrow hit the dragon directly mid-chest, Amarynn almost jumped in excitement. It was a lucky hit, but a hit nonetheless. The dragon didn’t take too kindly to the attack, flying low and slamming her off the wall. Amarynn heard Arwen scream her name, and she knew Arwen was running to help her. But Arwen was stopped by the largest thing that could get in her way. The dragon now separated the two women, facing his new opponent.

                “Arwen, we have to move now!” Ralof grabbed her and dragged her towards the keep, fighting off her struggles. Amarynn couldn’t see her, and found herself scrambling backwards trying to get away from the dragon’s teeth.

                “Hin tiid lost bo wah aan oblaan, Joor,” the dragon hissed at her. _This is it_ , Amarynn thought to herself. Suddenly she felt hands helping her, pulling her towards the keep. _Hadvar!_

                The dragon was preparing his fiery breath once more, the last thing Amarynn got to see before being drug into the keep was Arwen, being drug into the other side of the keep by Ralor and Ulfric. Nothing else seemed to matter now.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hin tiid lost bo wah aan oblaan, Joor" = Your time has come to an end, mortal.   
>  (forgive me if it's not 100% correct, the translator I used was having a glitch)


End file.
